The Case of the Missing Crown
by 13bookworm
Summary: Queen Clarion's crown has gone missing and somehow it ends up in Lord Milori's hands as he's running away from a group of elite Scout Fairies. Things don't look good and no one believes he's innocent, not even Clarion! What is he supposed to do when he's on trial against the one fairy he ever loved? Milori will need help from his friends to find what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

**We were happy once, but it all fell apart, then nothing was the same again.**

* * *

"Lord Milori, get back here!" a scouting fairy yelled.

Milori continued running through the forest, pushing away every branch that came into his way. He was panting and out of breath, but he couldn't stop. No, why was this happening? His name rang throughout the forest as fairies continued to call out his name. He wasn't sure the specific direction the scouting fairies were coming from and by extension Milori had no idea where he was going after all the twists and turns he made.

The voices were getting louder, at least that's what he thought, and things were starting to appear more familiar. These trees were becoming more and more spaced apart and there were some small patches of grass. Clumps of snow fell from the tops of the trees and icicles formed from the ends of branches. Oh no, this was beginning to be too familiar. Milori knew exactly where he was now and he didn't like it at all. The voices he had been hearing weren't those of the scouting fairies that were chasing him after all. They were something much worse.

Milori stumbled into the open and almost fell at someone's feet. He was crouched low to the ground, panting hard. When he looked up Clarion was staring down at him, shock was what her face read. A sparrowman, Benedict was his name if Milori remembered correctly, was standing beside her. "Milori, what is the meaning of this?" her voice was shaky and she was no longer looking at him, but what was in his hand. He glanced down to the crown still in his hand which he had almost forgotten about.

The group of elite Scout Fairies came zipping out of the forest and suddenly pinned Milori to the ground. "Lord Milori, you are under arrest, for the commit of treason and stealing of a royal possession." They bound his wrist together and tore the crown from his grasp to hand it back to Queen Clarion.

"Clarion, it's not what you think... this isn't what it looks like!"

"Queen Clarion." She turned to face Benedict for a moment and then back to Milori.

"Take him away," she ordered.

The scout fairies began to drag him off, but he tried to their grasps making it a struggle for them. "Clarion, no please, I can explain! I'm innocent! I can prove it!" Then they dragged him off.

"Queen Clarion, let's go get you a cup of tea," Benedict suggested when he saw her nearly in tears. She wiped her eyes and nodded to him. "A nice warm cup of mint tea is going to have your name on it."

Clarion barely sipped her tea, instead she threw it at the wall, "That lying!" The cup instantly shattered against the door and tea was everywhere. With a wave of his hand the cup pieced back together, the tea disappeared, and the cup floated into Benedict's hand. He handed the cup back to Queen Clarion. "Stealing!" The process repeated. "Traitor!" She was about to throw it once more, but then she let out a sigh and put the cup back down onto the counter. "I trusted him! I loved him! Then he crushed me... and I let him do it."

Milori was shoved into a cell and locked inside. "Traitor," one of the guards muttered. Milori let out a grumble and stared at the wall. I'm innocent, Clarion. I love you, please believe me. I never meant to hurt you. He walked up to the bars of his cell and glanced over to see what the guards were doing. One was reading something and the other was flirting with a art fairy. Milori grabbed two bars and tried to pull them apart. The one reading put down his magazine and looked over. "What are you doing over there? Stop that."

"I have the right to speak with someone!" he yelled.

The guard came over, "What do you want?"

"I need to speak with the Minister of Autumn."

The guard let out a sigh, "Get a messenger fairy down here."

Milori began to doze off thinking about early that morning. He and Clarion had been walking down to get her crown after it being knocked from her head the day before and getting dinged. Of course it was an accident and no one got in trouble, but the crown's keepers insisted they fix it immediately. That was the moment where everything began to fall apart, the instant they were told that the crown was missing.

"Who would do such a thing?" Clarion had asked bewildered.

"Look, we're going to find it," Milori said.

"Well, I'm not exactly worried, I mean it has no value outside of the hollow."

Seeing him stumble out of the woods and to her feet with her crown in hand probably made her want to slap him. She most likely hated him.

A few minutes later, "I request the Minister of Autumn's presence."

"Will do sir," she paused for a moment and looked back at the guards, "We still believe in you."

The messenger left and went to find the minister and an hour later, which almost felt like days, the minister came down to Milori's cell. "How are things up there?"

"Queen Clarion is pretty bent up, and your trial is tomorrow."

"How bad is she?"

"There's a few broken glasses in the kitchen, but the cooking fairies can handle it. Benedict is with her. He hasn't left her side all day."

"Great."

"So do you really think you can prove you're innocent."

"That's why you're hear."

"You want to drag me into the middle of this! What do you expect me to do!"

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Milori didn't sleep at all that night, he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about his trial the next morning. How was he supposed to prove that he was in fact innocent? At this point Clarion probably wouldn't take his word for it. What was he kidding himself for, he knew she definitely wouldn't take his word for it. Though for some reason he began to wonder why she wouldn't believe him. He broke his wings for her and still cared about her for all these years. Even now he was in love with her after being thrown in this cell.

It felt like years before he was freed from his cell, but the moment he was shackles firmly clamped around his wrists. Milori could easily snapped them in half, just like the bars of the cell, but on the way to his own trial it wouldn't look too good if he tried to run. Next, they removed his cape which startled him and he went to snatch the cape back. He let out a growl, it felt like he was naked and exposed now without his cape, but Milori allowed them to escort him to the courtroom. Inside he was showed off to the fairies sitting in lined rows, he could tell they were staring at his back. Milori was seated at a table to the left. In the row behind him sat the ministers, the Keeper, and Fairy Mary. Milori turned to face Red, but was interrupted.

"Oh rise," a sparrowman called out as everyone stood, including Milori.

Clarion then entered the room, looking in Milori's direction out of the corner of her eye. Holding back tears was a struggle, but she couldn't show weakness, not in front of these fairies and especially not him. The fairies sitting in rows were somewhat amazed that she even showed up, but they did believe she was very brave. Milori would know everything that would make her wince and they all wondered if he would use that against her. "Lord Milori, you have been charged with treason and theft. How do you plead?" It was a struggle to keep her composure, but she managed it enough.

_Guilty! Guilty! Guilty! _

It was echoing in his head which was really starting to annoy him. "Fine, guilty!" Milori grumbled. His eyes widened at the sudden realization of what he had said had been in fact out loud. Everyone gasped and stared at him in surprise. Clarion froze, it all was too much for her. "Clarion, that's not what I meant to say!" he cried, "You have to believe me!"

"What am I supposed to believe?"

"Me, believe me!"

The courtroom could obviously tell this was becoming more and more personal. It was more arguing between the two rulers than anything else.

"Why should I?"

Milori then turned around and did the one thing everyone feared he would do. "Do you see this?" He was referring to his broken wing, "Does this mean nothing to you?"

"Milori, please!" Clarion begged as tears began to well in her eyes, but he went on.

"I loved you enough to risk my entire existence! And this is how you..." He suddenly stopped when he saw her crying, Milori wanted to punch himself in the gut.

Benedict went up to her and tried to comfort her by whispering something in her ear. He turned back to the court, "Guards, take him back to his cell. He's going to need to get comfortable, the Lord of Winter will be staying there for a while."

Two guards came up grabbed him from behind as Queen Clarion was led out of the courtroom. Milori and the two guards then followed leaving everyone else to gossip about what had just happened. In the next hour, everyone in Neverland would know of this. Outside Benedict was still trying to calm her down and Milori was being dragged the opposite way. "Clarion, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell, I don't want to make you cry." She had no reaction, so she was either ignoring him or just hadn't heard him. Milori began to pull against the chains holding him back, but the guards pulled even tighter. He was in a rage and suddenly snapped the shackles, causing the two guards to fall. Both Clarion and Benedict looked over to see them lying there and Milori a few feet away crouched low to the ground, panting. "Clarion, I-"

"Don't you think you done enough?" Benedict interrupted.

"But Clarion, I was-" Milori was interrupted once more as the shackles were clenched around his wrists. He continued to pull as Clarion and Benedict started walking away again. The chains were suddenly pulled tighter and he was starting slide back. The Minister of Autumn was holding tight onto the chains and using his wing power to hold Milori back.

Milori's chest began to feel tight and he stopped fighting against the minister. Red then noticed that he stopped struggling and let go of the chains. The pain then swelled tremendously and Milori let out a grunt of pain. Now the two guards and the minister were staring down at him in amazement. He was shivering and shaking like crazy, but they were in the hollow. His head began to throb and Clarion was beginning to blur as he watched her walk away. As she and Benedict rounded the corner everything started to fade. "Clarion... I'm... Sorry." Milori then collapsed to the ground. He started coughing and choking for air and then everything went black.

_Milori awoke lying in the snow, staring up at the trees and the falling snow. His head was throbbing as if something had been thrown at him or slammed into the back of his head. A dark figure stepped over him and threw something shiny into his lap. The figure laughed, "She will be mine." His voice seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on whose voice it was. _

_Letting out a groan as he did, Milori sat up and looked around to figure out where he was. Something reflective caught his attention and he noticed Clarion's crown was in his lap. Milori was still trying to put the pieces together, but then he heard voices coming closer. The elite scouting fairies that had been sent to find the crown and who had stolen it were suddenly in front of him staring down in disbelief. Milori knew what this looked like and stood up and slid down the hill and started running._

"_Lord Milori, get back here!"_

_Running was only making this worse, but what was he supposed to do? Everything started to become familiar and he could hear voices that sounded like the scouts were gaining on him. Milori out of no where tripped and came sliding out of the Winter Woods, across the border. When he looked up he was staring up at Clarion. _

"_Guards, take him away!" he heard Benedict order._

_That was the voice he had heard in the woods._

Milori awoke with a sudden intake of breath, he sat there panting. He then realized that he was in the infirmary. _What happened?_ Something then poked through his skin and he let out a yelp."Oww!" He turned to see a nurse with a needle and vial filled with blood. Milori tried to get up but one of his arms was pulled and he saw that he was shackled to a bed. "What's going on here?"

"We're taking samples of your blood," a nurse answered.

"Why? What am I doing here?" He started pulling on the shackles again and struggling.

"You're only making this harder."

"Why do you need my blood? I need answers!"

"Lord Milori, everything is going to be all right."

"Bring me someone who will give me answers!" The Keeper then came forward, "Keeper?"

The nurses all glanced over to him. "It's alright, I can handle this."

"What happened? Where's Clarion?"

"She's fine."

"Why am I shackled to a bed?"

"Do you remember the trial at all?"

"I remember that, but what am I doing here?"

"After the trial, you experienced a seizure. No one knows why, but the Minister of Autumn and the guards brought you here to be tested."

"Did she..."

"Queen Clarion was not aware of your convulsions, until she was notified. She came here to see you, but she was only here a few moments. She left this for you." Dewey handed him an envelope.

The Keeper left him to open it, and as Milori stared at the envelope he was scared to open it. He wanted to know what she said, but he was worried about what she was going to say. He finally got the courage to and read;

_Milori,_

_If you are reading this, then that must mean you are okay. I'm sorry to hear what has happened, but that doesn't change what has been done. This is not the best way to tell you this, but I could not face you and see your expression as I told you. It has been agreed by the council that you be stripped of your lordship. The vote was not unanimous, but the majority overruled. This will be made public tomorrow morning. I'm glad that you are okay, but I don't know what else to do. If you haven't seen it already, there is something else in the envelope._

_Clarion_

Milori set down the letter and took the envelope in hand. A necklace then dropped into his other. The pendant was a cobalt gem wrapped in lines of silver. He had given this to her for her birthday when he had first met her and she had worn it everyday, but now she was giving it back to him in an envelope. Milori started wailing as tears dripped down from his eyes. Across the room Dewey watched him and let out a sigh. He had seen the necklace and knew that Milori had given it to her. He didn't have the heart to tell him that he would have to go back to his cell.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning before it was even light out, Milori was awoken by the screeching sound of his cell opening. He stood up without being told to with a glum expression on. The two guards took off his cape, but this time he didn't fuss. He seemed robotic, emotionless now.

They walked down the hall and the fairies all stared at the unbelievable sight. Milori knew that he was still being showcased as the sparrowman that broke the queen'a heart. By now everyone in Pixie Hollow had to know about what had happened last night. If not, they were going to find out soon and would be the ones to spread the word of him being stripped of his lordship.

The doors to the courtroom were opened and there was practically no one in there. No one was there to see them take away his dignity. Not even the ministers were there. But when Milori looked up he saw who was here, Benedict. The sparrowman looked down at him smugly as he was seated to the left once more. _What is going on? Clarion should be here! _"Where is Clarion? What have you done to her?"

"The Queen is fine, but we both agreed it would be best for her not to attend. So I will be taking over her duties for this morning. That includes removing your title as Lord of Winter."

Milori was angry, he had to be lying, "You don't have the right!"

A grin crawled across Benedict's face, "Oh, but I do. I have just as much power as you and those ministers. If I had a say in it, I could exile you, because stripping you of your Lordship just doesn't seem like enough. It might even entice you to do more than just steal a crown, but Queen Clarion believes that you are still loyal and is against it. The council on the other hand took the measure upon themselves that you must be punished and have too much power."

There was a moment of silence and Milori just kept trying to process it all. Was he really going to be defeated here? Did no one really think that he was the slightest bit innocent? Then he heard Benedict continue, "Any last words? Before you are thrown back into your cell as a fairy with no power." He was staring down at Milori's hand, and when Milori followed his gaze he realized that he had Clarion's necklace in his grasp. Milori hid it under his arm.

"I do have a few actually, I need you to give Queen Clarion a message."

"Are you sure that's appropriate?"

"She will understand when she hears this."

"Fine, go on."

"Just like a crow chasing a butterfly, the crow never stops chasing because it lives for the light."

Benedict chuckled, "Oh look, we have a poet in our midst, maybe you can do that when you are released in... What was it that we agreed on? Oh yes, two weeks. Enjoy your cell." He repositioned himself. "Now, Lord Milori, I Benedict strip you of your lordship, under the rule of Queen Clarion, and the Pixie Hollow councils you are dismissed" Benedict got up to leave.

"You will tell her, yes?"

"Yes, of course, I am a sparrowman of my word," then he left.

* * *

Clarion was frantically searching her room, every jewelry box, and table with a shelf. "Where did it go? How could I have lost it? I usually put it right there."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Clarion let out a sigh, "Come in."

Benedict stepped in, he was reading over a note, "Queen Clarion, we must go over today's activities and business. We'll start with the discussion of that letter you requested I deliver last night- What are you doing?"

"I can't find my necklace!"

"You have many beautiful necklaces, which one are you speaking of?"

"My silver one, the one with the cobalt pendant. Milori gave it to me for my birthday and I can't find it!"

"It's just a necklace, Milori probably stole it too, besides there is work to be done."

"That was a very improper way to address him!"

He looked at her surprised, "Queen Clarion, the letter..."

"Oh alright." Clarion let out a sigh and sat down at her desk. She started flipping through the pages of a huge book on said desk. It was a documentation of each and every fairy in Pixie Hollow. Her eyes scanned several images, until she saw the most familiar. Milori. Years ago she had drawn and documented him.

Clarion read over the paragraph, "_Lord Milori, sparrowman, lord of the Winter Woods. He focuses on things that cause him stress, specifically. It is very rare that he sleeps, which presumably leads to his inhability to control his emotions, such as anger. The sparrowman over works himself, but despite everything he cares about his fairies. Though one day he might kill himself because of how he is treated by others and himself. If others are stressed he feels that it is his duty to solve the problem and take on the stress on his own."_

"You fell asleep writing that letter and when I came to check on you, you hadn't signed it, so I forged it for you. I've memerised it so it looks identical."

"Thank you."

"Your highness, you seem distracted."

"Oh yeah, sorry, don't worry I've been listening."

"The ceremony this morning went well, but-"

"Wait, what ceremony?"

"You told me to take care of Milori's punishment, he's no longer a lord."

"Oh, of course. I must have forgot... Do you think it would be alright to go and see him?"

"No, your majesty, it's best that you try and stay on task today. Oh, but there was one thing, he told me to give you some sort of message; Just like a crow chasing a butterfly, the crow never stops chasing because it lives for the light."

There was a moment of silence as Clarion processed what he said.

"Of course I don't know what it means, but it's none of my business. Anyhow, today's duties include... Queen Clarion, are you alright?" She was crying and sobbing now.

Benedict approached her, but then she stopped him, "Just go please, I-I need a moment to myself."

"As you wish," he replied and left the study.

She picked up one of the picture frames she had slammed down on her desk the previous night. This one was of Milori smiling, but the frame was cracked and it made her sad. She knew very well what Milori's message had meant. Milori was the crow chasing after the pretty butterfly, herself, always there to protect and keep her from danger, while also protecting itself. Clarion cried harder as she stared at the photograph.


	4. Chapter 4

The Minister of Autumn stormed down to the prison cells. He approached Milori's cell and the guards stared in amazement. One of them got up and approached the minister, "Sir, you can't be down here, Lord Milori-"

"He's not the Lord of Winter anymore remember!" The guard who remained ready his magazine hissed.

"Well I don't care! It just doesn't seem right to call him otherwise!"

Milori who had been watching the whole ordeal from his cell smiled proudly. A faint chuckle escaped him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, but you've already had a visitor and I can't allow the Minister to see you unless it's by the Queen's order."

"Well this had to do with the Queen, so I think I have the right to speak with him considering I rule over you!" Red yelled as he walked over to Milori's cell.

The guard frantically looked over to the one reading the magazine who simply shrugged. He gave up and went back to his friend.

Milori watched as Red came closer. Fear suddenly appeared on his face as the Minister grabbed him by the shirt collar through the bars, "What did you say to her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Clarion has been balling her eyes out all afternoon, what did you say to her?" Milori stared at him bewildered and Red groaned and dropped him. This was going to take a long while to explain.

000

Clarion let out a sigh. She had gotten an awful headache and probably from all the crying over the past few days. At this point she might do anything to take her mind off of things since she had already run out of tasks to do. Now Clarion was just filling out scrolls at her desk.

Then there was a knock at the door, "Come in."

Benedict entered the room, "I just came to check in on you. I brought you some tea." She hasn't looked up previously, but at the mention of tea he gaze instantly shot forward. Benedict was carrying a platter.

"Thank you." Clarion gladly took the tea cup and took a sip. She then let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair.

"Queen Clarion, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I'm not sure," he held the back of his hand to her forehead and it felt oddly warm, "You do feel warm."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed, it's probably just from all the stress. As you can imagine I've been under a lot of it lately."

"Yes, maybe we should do something to take your mind off things." Benedict suggested.

"Like what?"

"Maybe dinner tonight?'

"What!"

"Just something to distract you, a casual dinner between friends."

That was odd. Clarion had never really considered them friends, acquaintances maybe, but not friends. Although he was plenty nice to her and catered to her every whim, almost like- no stop you don't need to think about that right now! Okay maybe this dinner would be good for her! Why not?

"I don't see why not and it most definitely can distract me."

"Good, I'll make a reservation for seven." Benedict then left.

A blush appeared on Clarion's cheeks when smiled to her before shutting the door. She suddenly realized she was and tried to get rid of it.

An hour and a half later...

Clarion had changed out of her royal attire and into something more comfortable. A simple dress and a coat to keep her warm. It was a little chilly at night after all. She repinned her hair so it looked at least a little more contained. No makeup was applied, since she didn't want to give Benedict the wrong idea.

Right as the clock struck quarter till seven there was a knock on the door. Wow, Benedict was there exactly when he said he would. The was definitely something she liked, being on time. Maybe Clarion would actually have fun at this dinner.

Minutes later the two were seated at a table in the center of the room. Benedict was wearing a simple suit in colors of red, purple, and yellow. They weren't exactly the center of attention because the room was filled with many other fairies including the minister of Autumn and Winter sitting at a nearby table.

"I took the liberty of ordering before hand," Benedict said.

"Oh really, you didn't need to do that."

"I thought about it, but I mentally insisted."

Clarion giggled slightly.

Moments later their meals were served and Clarion's favorite dish was placed in front of her, Gnocchi with brown butter and sage. She was utterly speechless. "How did you know this was my favorite dish?" Clarion managed.

"I am your royal adviser afterall, it is my duty to know almost anything and everything about you that could possibly be important to know."

"Why thank you, then." A blush crept across her face.

The dinner went on and they surprisingly talked about things that didn't have to do with work. From a nearby table Red was watching them closely. He couldn't believe that Benedict was blatantly flirting with the Queen. She had just deemed the sparrowman she loved a traitor yesterday and neither of them seemed to care!

At one point Clarion excused herself to use the bathroom and Red took this time to excuse himself and have a word with Benedict. He asked the sparrowman out into the hall and Benedict followed. Once outside Red took a moment to see if anyone was nearby. When it was all clear he bragged Benedict and pinned him to the wall, "What are you playing at!"

"Excuse me?" the sparrowman sounded utterly terrified.

"I know you're up to something! You seemed far too happy to see Lord Milori found guilty, and now you've convinced the Queen to go on a date with you! What are you playing at!"

"Oh nothing," there was no longer fear in Benedict's voice, "So what if I was happy to see Milori stripped of his title and Clarion's trust in him shattered. It's nothing I can't help, besides, she's finally seeing that they were never meant to be together."

Red dropped the sparrowman, "You framed Lord Milori didn't you!"

"Now I never said that. But why are you so upset? Is it because your best friend in locked in a cell, or the fact that I'm no where near as interested in your girlfriend as I am in the Queen?"

Red groaned in anger and in a split second his fist connected with Benedict's face. There was a scream as Benedict dropped to his knees. Red turned to see the Queen who had obviously seen him attack the sparrowman. Guards immediately ran in and grabbed Red. They then dragged him away as Clarion ran over to Benedict.


	5. Chapter 5

Milori was awoken by a sudden sound of a cell door creaking open. Everything was a blur, but then he saw a figure being tossed into the cell next to him. He rubbed his eyes furiously to bring them into focus. Moments later he saw his best friend sitting in a cell beside him, "What are you doing here?"

"I was punched a sparrowman in the face..." Red replied.

"What! Who?"

"Benedict."

"Awesome," he high fived his friend.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he framed you."

"What!" Milori yelled.

"Hey!" one of the guards roared, "Keep it down over there!"

"What!" Milori whisper screamed.

"Yeah, and there's one other thing..." Milori stared at him confused, but the confusion slowly turned to anger as he explained why he punched Benedict. "He ordered her favorite dish and everything-"

"You know what... I don't want to hear anymore! I'm already in a bad enough mood as it is."

"But Milori, do you know what this means? We can prove that you're innocent!"

"But how are we supposed to do that! They'll never believe us considering you punched him and I've been sitting in this cell for the past few days."

"I can request a visitor still, and I can just request Snow and-"

"No! She's gonna be too mad at you to actually listen considering you basically ditched her at the restaurant."

"True, then who do I request?"

"I think I have an idea..."

* * *

Meanwhile Clarion had gotten Benedict down to the infirmary, but all the nurses were either busy or unavailable. She then took it upon herself to fix him up. His nose was obviously broken, but the blood was the real struggle. She absolutely hated the sight of the crimson liquid.

Clarion took a cloth and lightly began wiping the blood from his face. She winced when he flinched from the pain, "Hold still, it will hurt less."

He could see the pain and fear in her eyes and did as he was told. Benedict nearly screamed when she wiped the blood from the broken area of his nose. Clarion apologized instantly.

Eventually the blood was gone and the only task left was to fix his nose. "Now, I'm going to do a spell that will mend your nose, and it's probably going to hurt... a lot."

"Don't worry, I think I can handle it."

"Okay..." she did the spell and there was instant pain as he gripped the chair he sat in tightly. Clarion apologized once more.

"Don't be apologizing to me, you're the Queen and you're helping me more than hurting me. Besides I should be the one apologizing to you for making you take care of all the blood. I know it disgusts you because of your fear."

"Thank you," she managed, "But you don't really need to apologize."

"Alright, but I can still say thank you," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Clarion was caught completely off guard and froze as Benedict left. Did he really just do that? She never thought anyone would have the courage to do that except for Milori, but when he first stole a kiss from her he was being arrogant about it, but she hadn't minded and it in fact had made her laugh. This on the other hand was different. A sparrowman she had just become friends with kissed her.

* * *

The next morning, Vidia was dragged down to the prison cells, and against her will if I might add. "I didn't do anything, let me go!"

The guards let go of Vidia and she went tumbling into the cell bars. Laughter rang out and she became infuriated, "What's the big deal!" She then saw Milori and Redleaf sitting in cells laughing. "You two! Oh, if you weren't in those cells-"

"No, no, no, we just need your help," Red said.

"My help?"

"You're the only one that's going to believe us."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because we'll reward you."

"I'm listening, but wait a minute, what are you doing in here?"

"I punched Benedict in the face."

"Nice," she high fived the minister.

The two sparrowman explained what had happened and that Milori had in fact been framed. So to prove his innocence they wanted her to do a little spying and be their informant. This was absolutely dangerous considering she was spying on the royal advisor to the queen, and if she was caught she'd be trapped in one of these cells beside the two sparrowman, but that was the fun part.

"Alright, I'll help you, but on one condition... I'm gonna need a few helpers, three tinkers, two animal fairies, a garden fairy, a light fairy, a water fairy, and three frost fairies. And only if these conditions are met, I will help you."

Milori let out an annoyed sigh. He knew exactly which fairies she was talking about. "Alright, we accept your deal, but you can't tell anyone else. "

"Alright then, we start tomorrow morning," the fast flyer got up to leave, but then she was stopped.

"Vidia, one more thing!" Milori called over and the fairy came back. Through the cell bars Milori whispered in her ear, "I need you to give Queen Clarion a message;

The Butterfly's beauty, the Crow's will never match.

The Crow's life is nothing compared the the Butterfly's since it's first hatch.

If you are good enough to get a Butterfly, that is quite a catch.

Get a Crow somehow and it gets thrown right back out to the patch.

The Crow has had it so much easier than the Butterfly.

Straight jealousy from the Crow because they have to share the sky.

The Butterfly's flight is reason to stare, the Crow's just reason to cry.

Everyone stops to get a glance of a Buttfly's, a few Crows and people pass by.

So if you ever hear a Crow cry,

Or see a Butterfly being chased by a Crow,

Just think how bad that Crow wants to be a Butterfly...

Remember that and tell me what she says after you tell her," Milori ordered.

Vidia nodded irritatingly, obviously annoyed and disgusted by the mushy gushy stuff Lord Milori was expecting her to remember and tell the Queen. If she bursts into tears at her feet this whole thing is off! Vidia then left the prisoners and went off to gather her friends.


End file.
